Business over brother
by Numbuh10-4
Summary: Luan tries to get Lincoln to help her with a birthday gig, but only damages their bond. One shot.


The Loud House belongs to Nickelodeon.

So this is what I've been working on for the rest of the day when I have posted a chapter for "Spells and Swords".

It was Saturday morning at the Loud House as Luan walked into her sole brother's room. "Hey Linc!" She greeted him with a smile.

Lincoln was sat at his desk, looking over what appeared to be a test paper, and had a pencil in his hand. "Hey Luan." He responded without looking at her.

Luan's expression morphed in a more curious one. "What are you doing Linc? She asked as she walked behind the white haired boy. The comedian rested her arms on his back as she looked over his shoulder.

"I've got to finish this 200 question paper for Monday." Lincoln answered.

"That sucks." Luan commented.

"Yeah, sucks away my weekend." Lincoln responded.

"Ha ha ha, I see what you did there." Luan giggled. Lincoln aloud himself a small smile at his sister's response. "Anyway, I've got a birthday gig later I could use my assistant."

"Sorry Luan, but I need to get at least 100 questions done today, I don't think I will have time." Lincoln regretfully answered.

With this Luan got off her brother. "Come on Linc! I need my favourite brother if I'm to do the best I can." She begged, with outstretched arms.

Lincoln turned his chair to faced Luan.

"First: I'm you only brother.

And second: What makes this party so special? You've never been that bothered if I couldn't make, because you have handled tons of parties on your own." Lincoln responded.

"Because this family is loaded! Do you know how many cakes there's going to be!?" Luan asked to which Lincoln shook his head. "Five! Five cakes!" Lincoln's jaw dropped at this revelation. "A chocolate cake, A fruit cake, A cheese cake, A sponge cake and A angle food cake. And there big too!"

"How many people are going to this party?" Lincoln asked in awe.

"There's only 16 people on the gust list!" Luan answered.

"What!?" Lincoln asked in shock.

"I know!" Luan responded. Luan then proceed to grab Lincoln's shoulder and look him straight in the eyes. "And that's were you come in little brother. If I'm going to persuade them to let me take the remains of all five cakes I need to be at my peak, and I can't do that without my assistant." She pleaded. "Come on Lincoln, think of the cake."

Lincoln rested his chin on his head. "That is a lot of cake." He commented.

"Yes, go on." Luan said hopefully.

Lincoln then let out a sigh, and lowered his hand. "But if I don't get this paper done I will be grounded for a week. I'm sorry Luan, maybe one of our sisters can help you." He sujested.

"I don't have time to workout a routine with the ones I haven't already tried! Come on Linc, it'll be a piece of _cake_. Ha ha ha, get it?" Luan quipped, but giving Lincoln a serious look. "But seriously, your the only one I have a working routine with."

Lincoln let out a sigh. "I'll see how far I've gotten. If I think it's enough, I'll go with you. But if it's not, I'm staying, ok?"

Luan's mood instantly brightened. "Thanks Linc." With Luan left his room.

"I'm not making any promises!" He yelled after her.

 **Later.**

Luan was pacing impatiently in the room she sheared with her older sister, Luna. It was getting close to when she would have to leave for the party and she had not heard from or seen Lincoln since she left his room. At launch his food was brought up to him by Rita who told them all to leave him alone.

But she had to talk to him, cake was on the line! Luan left her room and sneaked over to Lincoln's room and went inside.

Lincoln heard Luan enter his room and turned to face her. "Luan what are you doing here?" He asked.

"Come on Lincoln, we haven't got long until the party." Luan answered with desperation.

"Oh yeah, I completely forgot." Lincoln responded.

"Come on Linc, we need to _test_ our equipment, Ha ha ha. But seriously, we don't have much time." Luan mentioned.

"I'm sorry Luan, but I can't go." Lincoln regretfully replied.

"What? You said you would." Luan retorted.

"I said i'm not making any promises. Stop twisting my words." Lincoln shot back.

"But Lincooooooooooooooln." Luan whined as she was on her knees, holding onto his shirt and giving him her best puppy eyes.

"You're acting worse than Lola." Lincoln criticised.

"I heard that!" Lola yelled from outside the room.

Lincoln shuddered as a cold chill ran up his spine. "Luan, you're going to be fine." He reassured her before smirking. "What you should be worrying about is how your going to keep our sister out of the cake."

Luan smiled at her brother. "Yeah, especially the chocolate cake." Luan chimed in. They both chuckled at the comment.

Luan looked at the test paper and back to Lincoln. _"His guard is down. If i'm going to make a move it has to be now."_ Luan thought to herself. "Sorry Linc, but you'll thank me when you're swimming in cake." She apologised.

"Wait wha-" Lincoln began but was knocked on the ground by a spring loaded boxing glove. Luan snatched the test paper and ran. "Luan, no!" Lincoln yelled before chasing after her.

Lincoln chased Luan down stairs and into the living room. Luan suddenly stopped and turned to her brother who had also stopped. "Luan, what are you doing?" He asked with confusion.

"Getting rid of the paper trail." Luan joked. Luan manically laughed as she threw the paper to Cliff and Charles, who in turn shredded the paper. "Now that's what I call a a paper cut." She joked.

Lincoln felt himself fill with rage as he looked at his comedy loving sister. "What was that for!?" He demanded with such fury, that Luan and the pets froze in place and looked at Lincoln with shock written across their faces. "Now I'm going to be grounded for a week!"

"So you could come to the party with me." Luan mumbled as she shifted on the spot.

Lincoln looked baffled at his sisters answer. "Seriously? You have caused me a weeks grounding, and you expect me to help you?" He ask accusingly.

"Welll, when you put it like that." Luan answered awkwardly.

"Forget it Luan! In fact, forget me ever helping with a party again!" Lincoln exclaimed in anger, before swiftly turning around and walking away. At the bottom of the steps, he turned and faced her. "Next time you plan on helping me, think it out as well as you do with your sadistic April fools pranks." With that Lincoln headed to his room.

Throughout the entire confrontation Lincoln hardly raised his voice, but he didn't need to. The impact was all the same. _"Well done genius! Your brother now hates you!"_ Luan thought to herself.

Luan's phone buzzed. She took it out and checked it. It was her alarm for the party. Luan sighed to herself. "Looks like I'm going solo."

 **Soon.**

Luan was walking to the party, dragging her cart full of props with her. _"What was I thinking? Of course that wouldn't work. Now I've got find someway to make it up to him."_ She pondered. _"And what did he mean sadistic April fools pranks? They're not that bad. Are they?"_ Luan questioned.

Luan reached the house and shook her head. She needed to push that all to the back of her mind. Right now, she had a job to do.

The party was a success. Well, everyone but Luan thought so.

The party couldn't have gone better. Well, everyone but Luan thought so. For her it was all fake laughs and fake smiles. She knew she could do better but she didn't have it in her.

The real punch in the gut came when she was given the 5 cakes as well. The family said that they didn't have anywhere to store them and they wasn't big cake eaters.

 _"Lincoln will forgive me, right?"_ Luan wounded as she walked home.

 _"Yeah, but you need to make it up to him. He always has for you."_

 _"How do I do that?"_

 _"Why are you asking me? I'm your contuse not your smarts!"_

The rest of the way home Luan was planning her apology.

 **Soon.**

Luan got home and hid the cakes in the garage. With that done she set her plan into action.

 **Later.**

Luan knocked on Lincoln's door. There was a moment of silence. "Who is it?" Lincoln asked, confused that someone had actually knocked.

"Your favourite sister." Luan answered.

Lincoln groaned in frustration. "Go away Luan."

"What was that Linc? Come in? Okay." Luan responded before she barged into his room.

Lincoln had his arms crossed on his desk with his head on top. "Whatever it is Luan, I'm not in the mood." He said without looking at her.

"You wouldn't say that your other sisters." Luan attempted to guilt trip him.

"You're right, I wouldn't." Lincoln spoke harshly, this time looking at her with a glare.

Luan felt her hart sink at the backfire. She nothing else planned all she could do was wing it. Luan sat on Lincoln's bed and sighed. "I'm sorry Linc, I wasn't thinking straight." Luan looked down, ashamed at herself.

Lincoln shoot around to face her with aggression, he opened his mouth to say 'clearly', but when he saw his face he decided to hear her out and closed his mouth.

Luan looked up to see she had Lincoln's full attention, and spoke once more. "It's just. Yeah I love doing funny business, but I love doing it more when your with me. I feel close to you, like when you was a baby. I was closer to all of you when you were babies." Luan elaborated, referring to himself and his younger sisters down to Lisa. "But as you all grew older, we drifted apart, and I hate that. It's like you don't want to know me anymore. I wanted to do this gig with you not just to get the cakes, but because it was like a challenge. A challenge we could do together. A challenge we could do together." A single tear ran down her face as they both processed what she said. _"Did I really mean all of that? I must of. But I never knew? Was that in my sub-contuse all this time?"_ Luan questioned herself.

"Luan." Lincoln's voice stopped her train of thought. "Did you, mean all of that?"

Luan brushed the tear off her face with her hand and looked at it. "I, must of." She thought aloud.

Lincoln gave Luan a light hug. "I'm sorry for making you feel that way." He apologised.

Luan hugged her brother back. "It's ok Lincoln. You didn't. Heck, even I didn't know." Luan answered with both of them having a small, short lived smile at the end of her last sentence. Luan broke the hug but kept a light hold on Lincoln. "Now how about you let your big sister make sure you don't grounded for a week?" She asked.

"How?" Lincoln asked.

"Follow me little brother." Luan insisted. For just this once he trusted Luan.

Lead him to the garaged where a pencil case sat next to a copy of the test Lincoln was given for homework. Lincoln looked at Luan in shock. "How?" He asked.

"I managed to piece together the test code and found it online. Then it was a simple case of printing it and stapling it." Luan answered. She smiled as she walked over to dirt cloth that was covering something. "And if we get hungry..." Luan pulled away the cloth to show all five cakes wrapped in clingfilm. "...we've got plenty to eat."

"Awesome! Wait, we?" Lincoln responded.

"Yeah, we. I'm gonna help you, and so is this answer sheet." Luan answered taking out a answer sheet out from behind her.

Lincoln shook his head. "It's to be marked Monday. But they never said anything against family help." Lincoln responded with a smile.

Luan screwed up the answer sheet and smiled back as she threw it away.

And so they spent the rest of their weekend working on Lincoln's homework.

 **Monday after school.**

Lincoln walked into Luan and Luna's and found Luan reading a joke book in her bed. "Hey Linc." She greeted him. How did it go?"

Lincoln beamed as he happily announced. "I got the highest score!"

"That's great!" She smiled back.

"And I couldn't have done it without your help." He continued as he hugged her.

Luan hugged him back as she spoke. "You're welcome Linc. You're welcome.

 **The end.**

Thanks for reading. I read and replied to reviews, so let me know what you think and any character I should do a one shot about next.


End file.
